pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ib (video game)
This is an article on the video game. For the article on the character see, Ib (character). :See here for more in-game detail about '''Ib'.'' : Ib (pronounced Ee-b; a phonetic translation of Eve) is a free-ware Japanese horror adventure video game that was developed by kouri using RPG Maker 2000. It was released on February, 2012. It was translated into English by vgperson. PewDiePie did a Let's Play of Ib that consisted of 10 episodes, which started on July 26, 2012 and ended on August 14th, 2012. Plot Note: The ending of Ib depends on the choices the player decides to make in Ib's interactions with both Garry and Mary. The ending listed in the plot here is the "Good Ending." Ib is a nine year old girl whose parents take her to an art museum showcasing works of a famous artist, Guertena. She keeps close to her a handkerchief. Ib is given permission to look around while her parents pay for their admission at the counter. After examining all the paintings, Ib sees a very large rectangular one entitled, "??? World." The lights flicker after she looks at it, and when leaving the room, Ib finds everyone, including her parents, gone from the museum. She tries to leave the museum, but the door is locked. Wandering aimlessly, she finally returns to the "??? World" painting and notices some blue paint leaking from it. A message is painted: "Come down below Ib. I'll show you someplace secret." Eventually, Ib realizes "down below" is referring to the giant fish painting entitled, "??? of the Deep." She jumps down into the fish painting, and finds herself underground in a new environment. Ib finds a red rose in a vase. Upon putting it into a vase full of water, the rose's health is replenished, as is Ib's. Upon returning to the room she came from, the stairs are gone. With no way out, Ib is forced to progress in this new world by solving puzzles in order to either find a key or trigger an unlocking mechanism to unlock the next door. On her journey, she meets different monsters that are all derived from Guertena's works. Headless mannequins in color of blue, yellow and red, as well as paintings of women that spring to life and endlessly chase her if she gets too close to them. With no weapon to defend herself, Ib's only choice is to run. Eventually, Ib reaches a semi-conscious man collapsed in the middle of a hallway. In her efforts to wake up, she hears him murmuring about a rose, but there is nothing else she can do for him. Ib sees a key in his hand, and takes it to unlock the next room. She walks in puzzled to see a trail of blue rose petals. Ib follows the trail into an even smaller room, where a monster is plucking the petals at an almost wilted blue rose. Curiously, she approaches to get a better look, but instead attracts the monster's attention. As she avoids the monster's swipes, Ib grabs the fallen blue rose and leaves the room. Though the monster cannot open doors on its own, it leaps through the window. With only a few seconds to spare, she places her rose in the vase to restore health. With the blue rose in her other hand, she decides to put it in the water as well. The blue rose regains its petals. Ib hurries out of the room as the monster closes in on her. She goes back to the collapsed man, and gives him the revived blue rose. He becomes conscious, but jumps back at the sight of Ib thinking she is one of the monsters. Upon realizing she is just a little girl, he introduces himself as Garry, and promises to accompany and protect her. Ib collapses after one particularly frightening moment of running away from three headless mannequins, and Garry brings her into a room to rest. Afterwards, Garry starts to bond with Ib, and he becomes an older brotherly figure to her. Yet, Ib also sees that Garry is breaking down mentally from all the disturbing things he has seen in this strange world. They run into another girl, Mary, who carries a yellow rose. Ib and Garry both believe she, like them, is another person who was sucked into the painting from the museum. In a room lined with stuffed bunny dolls, including a very large pink rabbit painting entitled, "Red Eyes," Mary finds them cute, but more puzzling is Garry expresses extreme disdain at the sight of them. Shortly after, Garry is separated from them by a painting's vines. The vines sprout from the wall and create a barrier. Thus, Ib and Mary try to look around to find a way to reunite with him. They find a painting knife, which Mary insists she keep. They continue on, and decipher more puzzles to unlock doors and hints. Garry begins to worry about Ib and Mary's absences, and tries to call them back, but to no avail. He reluctantly decides to explore. In one library book, he comes across information pages on Guertena's works. As he turns to the M page, Garry is shocked to see a painting of Mary. The information details of Mary: "The last work of Guertena’s life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she’s not based on a real person." Garry realizes Mary is not human, and that Ib might be in trouble. He wills himself to go back in the doll room after all options dry up. The room changes based on Garry's perspective. Ib saw the dolls as bunnies, but Garry sees them as dolls with twisted expressions and red eyes. Garry can hardly tolerate being in the room as before, and turns the door knob to leave, but it is locked. He must race against time to rip open the dolls to find the one which holds key to the door before the monster in the "Red Eyes" painting creeps out to devour him. Jamming the key in, he bursts out of the room in a rush. He takes some time to collect himself before he leaves to search for Ib. In another room, Ib notices Mary suddenly has a strange expression on her face. Prompting her, Mary says things Ib does not understand, and begins to laugh manically. Mary walks off into a different room. Ib follows, and sees Mary stabbing a head statue with the painting knife. Disturbed, Ib backs away. Mary returns to wander around the room, and refuses to speak. Ib unlocks a new door, and goes through it. Mary trails after her, and confronts Ib. She accuses her of going off without her, and appears to be very angry. Mary takes out the knife to stab Ib, but Garry runs in time to stop her. She is furious at Garry's intervention, but he shoves and knocks her unconscious to the floor. Ib is relieved and grateful to see Garry. He explains Mary is just a painting, and that even her yellow rose is artificial. They leave her behind, and then enter a "Storybook" world in which everything is drawn in crayon. Ib and Garry hide in a house when Mary comes in looking for them. After much puzzle solving, Ib and Garry look into a toybox that is supposed to be their way out, but they are not able to see anything inside it. Mary appears from behind and pushes them in. Ib wakes up alone in the toybox with many toys, dolls and mannequins scattered around the room. She's lost her rose, and looks around for where it fell. In her search, she finds Garry. They look for her rose together, and find it. After picking up the rose, the room begins to change. The objects in the toybox close in on them, but they are able to reach the door in time. Outside of the room, they climb steps to what looks like a young child's room. Mary storms in angrily and demands to know what they are doing here. She uses her power to force them to flee, but they don't. Ib and Garry run further into the room with Mary behind in hot pursuit. Against a wall is the painting of Mary. Ib touches it, and prompts Garry to use his lighter to burn it. Mary screams in protest, but it is too late. She turns into ash as the painting is set aflame and destroyed forever. Afterward, Garry collapses from an injury. Concerned, Ib gives him her handkerchief to nurse the wound. They find a room with the original "??? World" painting, which is now read, "Fabricated World." They jump into the painting and safely return to the real world. Ib awakens in the museum alone. People crowd the exhibits and everything is as if she never left. Still, Ib can't help but wonder where Garry is. She runs through the whole museum looking for him, and finds him studying the red rose exhibit, now entitled, "Embodiment of Spirit." Upon speaking to him, he has no recollection of ever meeting her, but is drawn to the red rose. Ib is saddened as she watches him walk away. Just then, Garry reaches into his pocket and finds a handkerchief. He wonders where the handkerchief came from, and in an instant, all his memories of Ib flood back. He turns back to her, and Ib is happy he remembers. Garry says they should meet up again sometime in the future. Ib then happily leaves the museum with her parents. Episodes *[[Ib - Part 1|Part 1 - Ib Part 1]] *Part 2 - GUILLOTINE KNOWS CHOPNESE!!! *Part 3 - EPIC GAME CONTINUES! *Part 4 - POWER RANGERS ARE AFTER ME! *Part 5 - PINK BUNNIES AND OTHER CUTE THINGS! *Part 6 - CREEPY DOLLS D: *Part 7 - DON'T TRUST MARRY!!! *Part 8 - NOOO GARY NOOOOO! *Part 9 - ENDING! *Part 10 - GOOD ENDING!!! Category:Games Category:Ib Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Playthrough Category:Pixelated Category:RPG Indie Horror Game